1. Field of the Invention
The present patent application for industrial invention relates to a stock for shotgun. Generally speaking, a stock for shotgun comprises a grip suitable for being held by the user and a butt suitable for being placed on a shoulder of the user. Considering that the grip is suitable for being held by the user, and the butt is suitable for being placed on the shoulder of the user, the distance between the butt and the grip needs to be adjusted according to the length of the user's arms.
So the distance between the grip and the butt needs to be adjusted according to the physical features of the user.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
EP2224202 discloses a stock for shotgun, which is shown in FIG. 1 and is indicated with reference numeral (100). The stock (100) comprises a butt (2) suitable for being connected to the barrel of the shotgun and a grip (3) suitable for being held by a user. A hollow body (5) with a serrated internal wall is connected to the grip (3). A serrated tube (106) is connected to the butt (2). In particular, the serrated tube (106) comprises teeth suitable for interfering with the serrated internal wall of the hollow body (5).
The serrated tube (106) telescopically slides inside the hollow body (5) in such a way to adjust the distance between the butt (2) and the grip by pulling or pushing the butt (2) in order to overcome the resistance exerted by the teeth of the serrated tube (106).
The stock (100) of the prior art is impaired by a drawback caused by the fact that the serrated tube (106) does not permit the fine precise adjustment of the distance between the butt (2) and the hollow body (5). As a matter of fact, by pushing the serrated tube (160) inside the hollow body (5) or pulling the serrated tube (106) outwards, it is not possible to adjust the distance between the butt (2) and the hollow body (5) precisely.
Moreover, the minimum sliding of the serrated tube (106) in the hollow body (5) is determined by the pitch between two consecutive teeth of the serrated pipe (106).
US8720099 discloses a buttstock for shotgun comprising a grip suitable for being held by a user, and a butt suitable for being placed on a shoulder of the user. A shank is fixed to the butt and is suitable for being disposed inside a hollow body that is fixed to the grip. A metal ring is screwed onto an external thread of the shank and is suitable for being stopped against an ending edge of the hollow body in such a way to adjust the distance between the butt and the grip.